


春霏（二）

by zsbiss



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsbiss/pseuds/zsbiss
Kudos: 12





	春霏（二）

朗月轩换下那身法兰绒西装，就跑去拜他二哥的牌位，妙兰给月轩递香，偷偷地瞧了瞧这个弟弟，真是越发地好看了，面若冠玉，眼含秋水，随便扫过来一眼都叫人心砰砰地跳。  
朗月轩惯是同情这个二嫂，同这位受封建迫害的未亡人说了些安慰的话：“二嫂，你再等些日子，等娘心情好，我去跟娘提提你出府的事，我二哥死了这么多年，你也守了他这么多年，总不能叫你守着我二哥的牌位过一辈子。”  
妙兰低着头不说话，眼睛却盯着朗月轩长袍上的刺绣，暗自地开心。这刺绣是她一针一线在寂静无人的夜里对着烛光绣上去的，月轩是不知道的，这个府里没有人知道这刺绣出自她手，就像这个深宅子里没有人知道她对自己的二弟有这种让人唾弃的绮念，这绮念和暗恋是不能见光的怪物，它被朗月圆的牌位定住了，只能无声地嘶吼流泪。  
朗月轩摇了摇头，给朗月圆恭恭敬敬地上了香，他倒是不迷信，只是多年来养成了习惯，香点燃了，火星在牌位前明明灭灭，细长的烟气缭绕起来，模糊了朗月轩的脸。这虔诚祭拜的玉人唇如肉莲，眼珠湿润悲悯，脸庞健美而端妙，不像是拜亡人倒更像受人香火的菩萨。  
有个阴影慢慢从牌位后面漫出来，变成了一张模糊的人脸，注视着朗月轩。  
这尊人间菩萨不知道，到底有什么恶鬼在虎视眈眈，想要吞了他拉着他下地狱。

夜晚。  
朗月轩睡在床上，月光从窗口照进来，黑沉的阴影从门口漫进来，漫到了床上，那道黑影渐渐形成一张英气而俊美的脸，只是略微有些苍白，他伸手碰了碰漂亮少年的脸庞，月轩仿佛有些冷，瑟缩了一下。  
那张苍白的脸笑了笑，手渐渐向下，拨开了他的蓝色睡衣，放肆地在他的身体上游走，他捏捏他漂亮的茱萸，月轩就像猫一样哀哀地软软地叫，双腿要并拢起来。  
他温柔地亲亲月轩的嘴唇，湿滑冰冷的舌头伸进去，抵住月轩的牙齿，手下一用力，月轩痛地张开了嘴巴，他的舌头就趁机闯进牙关，同月轩的舌头搅在一起，交缠在一起，缠绵地像天地间就剩下这两个人，透明的津液从两人的唇齿间流出来，淫靡非常。  
他又向下亲吻，从锁骨到大腿内侧，每一处都有这只恶鬼的痕迹，他用粗哑的声音教月轩说些荤话，可怜的小少爷像是梦呓一般地说：“……求求你……摸摸这里……嗯……啊……”这高贵的小少爷此刻像是被妓女一样在求欢还恍然未觉，看着让人怜爱不已。  
“月轩，月轩，我的弟弟……”那恶鬼正是死去的朗月圆，他的眼睛冷冷的，只有看到朗月轩的时候才温柔些，他知道朗府所有的腌臜事，这整个府里，干净的人，只有这个养子。  
他与朗月明是亲兄弟，朗月明在大火中伤了脸，从此不敢见人，戴着个黑色面具连屋子都不敢出，活得比他还像个鬼。一只生鬼罢了。  
朗府的两只恶鬼，都盯上了朗月轩，想要将他吞拆入腹，朗月圆想想都替这个漂亮的小东西可怜，可是怎么办呢，谁叫他来到了朗府，又那么漂亮干净，那么想叫人染指。  
朗月圆怜爱地抱紧了这具生躯，阴气袭入生躯，月轩冷得发抖，但是双眼紧闭着，像是被噩梦缠身。  
可不就是个噩梦吗。  
朗月圆蹭着他的后颈，吃吃地笑。


End file.
